The instant invention relates to a process for pneumatic conveying of fibers to the fiber collection surface of an open-end spinning element whereby a fiber sliver is conveyed by means of a feeding device to an opener roller located in a housing and is separated by the opener roller into individual fibers which are conveyed through a fiber feeding channel to the fiber collection surface by means of a conveying air stream, as well as to a device to carry out this process.
To provide the outlet of a channel between the inlet opening into the fiber feeding channel and an opening in the peripheral wall of the opener roller housing receiving the feeding device as seen in the direction of rotation of the opener roller, the channel letting out into the fiber feeding channel between the inlet opening and the spinning element, is known from DE 39 10 29 A1. Clogging of the opener roller and a resulting impairment of the opening process is to be prevented in this manner. This device is very expensive and is difficult to produce. Also, changes for adaptation to different conditions cannot be made.